supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Palutena (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Palutena en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para información general del personaje, véase Palutena.'' Palutena (パルテナ''' Parutena'' en japonés) es uno de los nuevos personajes que aparecen en la nueva entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Fue confirmada el día 10 de Junio del 2014, a través del Electronic Entertainment Expo 2014. Características El diseño de Palutena está basado de su aparición en Kid Icarus: Uprising, al igual que el de Pit. Palutena cuenta con un set de movimientos mayormente basado en las habilidades de Kid Icarus: Uprising. Ella posee una muy buena velocidad al correr. Sus ataques Smash tienen todos muy buen alcance, pero la dejan muy expuesta en caso de fallar. Su movimiento especial normal, Mirilla automática, le hace disparar varios proyectiles rápidos al enemigo más cercano. Su especial lateral es una barrera que detiene el paso de los oponentes delante de ella, también refleja proyectiles. Su especial superior es una teletransportación rápida y su especial inferior es un contraataque. Posee un Smash Final de tipo centrado, que consiste en crear un gran agujero negro delante de ella. El agujero negro atraerá a los oponentes cerca de él y si un oponente está muy cerca quedará atrapado. Después de esto, un gran rayo muy potente será disparado a través del agujero negro. A diferencia de los demás personajes, Palutena, en lugar de tener variaciones para sus ataques personalizables, cuenta con movimientos totalmente diferentes. Uno de estos movimientos le da la capacidad de planear que le resulta muy útil en la recuperación. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Apunta su bastón hacia adelante (3%) y concentra energía en la esfera, produciendo múltiples golpes (1% cada uno), para luego liberar dicha energía (3%). *Ataque en carrera: Pone su escudo delante de ella y golpea mientras detiene su carrera (5-9%). Mientras Palutena tenga el escudo frente a ella, este podrá bloquear ataques. *Fuerte superior: Hace levitar su bastón sobre su cabeza y lo hace girar varias veces. (8-9%) *Fuerte lateral: Hace levitar su bastón en posición vertical delante de ella y lo hace girar. (4-6%) *Fuerte inferior: Hace girar el bastón sobre el suelo. (5-8%) Smash *Lateral: Abre sus alas y las cierra con fuerza. El ataque posee mucho alcance horizontal. La punta del ataque tiene un efecto de viento que empuja a los oponentes. (13-18%/16-22%) *Superior: Levanta su bastón sobre su cabeza y crea un pilar de luz delante de ella. Posee un gran alcance vertical. (9-12%/12-16%/16-22%) *Inferior: Se eleva un poco y se deja caer con sus alas extendidas golpeando a ambos lados. Al igual que el lateral, tiene un efecto de viento que empuja a los oponentes. (13-18%/15-21%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Gira su bastón repetidas veces delante de ella. Tiene buena prioridad y es capaz de detener proyectiles de menor prioridad, por lo que puede ser útil para acercamientos. (13%) *Delantero: Da una patada rápida con su pierna izquierda hacia adelante. Tiene poco retraso. (9%) *Trasero: Da un rápido golpe con su escudo detrás de ella. Tiene poco alcance y retraso al terminar, pero buena potencia. Mientras Palutena tenga el escudo expuesto, este podrá bloquear ataques. (9-12%) *Superior: Golpea con la aureola sobre su cabeza múltiples veces. (9%) *Inferior: Levanta un poco su pierna izquierda y da una patada en arco debajo de ella. De conectar, este ataque tiene un efecto meteórico. (9%) Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre: Agarra con ambas manos. Tiene alcance decente, pero si falla la deja algo expuesta. *Agarre corriendo: Se abalanza con ambas manos hacia adelante. Tiene mayor alcance que su agarre normal, pero también mayor retraso al terminar. *Golpiza: Realiza descargas mágicas al enemigo. (3%) *Lanzamiento delantero: Arroja al oponente hacia adelante mientras abre sus brazos. (9%) *Lanzamiento trasero: Palutena arroja al oponente hacia atrás sobre su cabeza mientras levanta su pierna.En porcentajes bajos puede ser combinado con un ataque rápido, aunque esto es algo situacional. Es también su lanzamiento más potente y el que más daño produce. (10%) *Lanzamiento superior: Da un golpe al oponente con su bastón que lo envía hacia arriba. (8%) *Lanzamiento inferior: Azota al oponente contra el suelo, pude conectar con sus ataques aéreos en diversos porcentajes. (5%) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada *Una puerta dorada brillante aparece en el escenario, se abre y Palutena sale de esta. Después de esto, la puerta se irá cerrando y desaparecerá. Burlas *Arriba: Cruza los brazos sobre su cabeza y abre sus alas mientras hace su halo aparecer y dice "You shall be purified!" (浄化してあげましょう''' Jōka shite agemashō'' en japonés; traducido como "¡Tu serás purificado!"). * Lateral: Gira alrededor de su bastón mientras ríe. *Abajo: Agita su pelo mientras hace levitar su bastón. Su aureola brilla brevemente mientras Palutena dice "Ready when you are!" (''いつでもどうぞ？ Itsudemo dōzo?'' en japonés; traducido como "Cuando quieras."). Pose de victoria *Gira alrededor de su bastón, después lo hace levitar y se sienta sobre este mientras rie. *Gira su bastón delante de ella varias veces y después lo apunta hacia adelante mientras dice: "Too bad for you." (traducido como "Que mal por ti."). **Si Pit Sombrío se encuentra en el combate, Palutena dirá: "Poor little Pittoo." (traducido como "Ah, pobre Pit II."). *Palutena gira sobre sí misma, hace brillar su bastón mientras asciende y dice: "No one can hide from the light." (traducido como "Nadie puede ocultarse de la luz."). **Si Pit se encuentra en el combate, Palutena dirá: "Oh, so sorry about that, Pit." (traducido como "Oh, cuanto lo siento, Pit."). Poses de espera *Cruza los brazos y baja su cabeza. Su halo aparece sobre cabeza mientras lo hace. *Golpea el suelo con su bastón, haciendo aparecer el halo de su cabeza. Paleta de colores 670px|center Tema de victoria center Tráiler thumb|center|335px|Trailer de Palutena. Galería Ilustración promocional [[Archivo:Ilustración de Palutena SSB4.jpg|thumb|center|250px|Ilustración promocional de Palutena. Dibujada por Hideyuki Morioka, miembro de Studio Shaft, creador de uno de los cortos animados de Kid Icarus: Uprising.]] ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Palutena en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Palutena en el Campo de Batalla. Mario y Palutena en el Coliseo Regna Ferox SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Palutena junto a Mario en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Captain Falcon y Palutena en Isla Tórtimer SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Palutena entre dos Captain Falcon en Isla Tórtimer. Palutena en el Beisbol Smash SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Palutena en el Béisbol Smash. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Primera imagen de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Primera imagen de Palutena en la versión de Wii U. Ámbar y Palutena en Sobrevolando al pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena junto a Ámbar en Sobrevolando el pueblo. Kirby junto a Palutena en Pilotwings SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena junto a Kirby (el cual copió su habilidad) en Pilotwings. Marth y Palutena en el Reino del Cielo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena junto a Marth en el Reino del Cielo. Palutena en el Campo de Batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena en el Campo de batalla. Palutena en Galaxia Mario SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena realizando una burla en Mario Galaxy. Palutena en Pilotwings SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena en Pilotwings. Palutena en el Ring de Boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena realizando un ataque en el Cuadrilátero. Palutena en el Campo de Batalla (2) SSB4 (Wii U) .jpg|Palutena realizando lo que podría ser una burla en el campo de batalla. Ataque Smash hacia Arriba de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena usando su ataque Smash hacia arriba en el Campo de Batalla. Palutena usando Luz Celestial SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palutena usando Luz Celestial. Zelda, Palutena y Lucina en el Reino Champiñón U SSB4 (Wii U).png|Palutena, Zelda y Lucina en el Reino Champiñón U. Palutena usando Mirilla Automática SSB4 (Wii U).png|Palutena usando Mirilla Automática contra el Aldeano. Descripción de los trofeos :Palutena: Completar el Modo Clásico con Palutena. :Dicen que esta divinidad puede realizar prodigios, y ayuda a Pit en combate comunicándose telepáticamente con él. Además cuenta con una gran variedad de ataques de corto o largo alcance que puedes personalizar y usar como te plazca. ¡El límite es tu imaginación! (Además se puede teletransportar...) :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) :Palutena (alt.): *'3DS': Desbloqueado al completar el Modo All-Star con Palutena. *'Wii U': Desbloqueado al comprar su trofeo en la tienda. :El ataque especial Reflector de Palutena es una barrera contra cualquier ataque o proyectil que venga de cara. Al contrario que con las barreras de otros luchadores, tras hacerla aparecer puedes despreocuparte de ella. ¡Úsala contra alguien que esté junto al borde del escenario para empujarlo! :*''NES: Kid Icarus'' (08/1987) :*''N3DS: Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (03/2012) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Palutena Trofeo de Palutena (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Palutena (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Palutena SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Palutena Trofeo de Palutena (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U ).png|Trofeo de Palutena (alt.) Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también